In The Boys' Lounge
by SullyR
Summary: It's nights like these where no one else is allowed to be in the boys' lounge in the Boys' Dorm of Bullworth Academy. The lounge is frequently occupied by the famous couple: the school's king, Jimmy Hopkins, and his queen, Pete Kowalski. On this certain night, Pete decides to punish his boyfriend for doing something wrong.


"Petey . . ." Jimmy groans out. The smaller teen looks at him with innocent eyes.

"What is it, Jimmy?" he asks as if what he's doing isn't just plain _suffocating._ Jimmy glares at the teen as he keeps moving back and forth in front of him.

"You gotta stop this . . ." the blond breathes out. He licks his lips as he looks down at his lap.

"Stop what, Jimmy?" Petey wraps his arms tighter around Jimmy's neck and teasingly licks his earring.

"Stop grinding on my dick." Even though he says that, he tightens his grip on the brunet's thighs, pulling him closer. Petey smirks as he purposely sits on the center of the other teen's lap and grinds hard against his school slacks. Jimmy curses as he feels his hard on get even harder. The pressure against his dick was so painful yet so good. He had to come soon.

Petey grabs Jimmy's chin and forces him into a slow kiss, when Jimmy thought they'd keep going, Petey pulled away, only before sucking on his lower lip. "Holy fuck," the blond moaned against their mouths. Jimmy moved his hands up the other's thighs and snaked them around to grip the boy's ass hard. A slight yelp came from Pete, but he quickly shut his mouth and grabbed Jimmy's hands, pulling them away from his prized possession. Jimmy gawked at him in disbelief. "W-What are you—?"

Petey pushed his arms so that they lay back on the couch on either side of his head. He entwined their fingers together so that he could keep them in place.

"Baby," Jimmy resided in using the secret nickname he gave him ever since they became officially boyfriends. "What is going on? Let me touch you." The brunet shook his head and grinned as his helpless boyfriend tried to grind back against him and meet his thrusts.

"I'm punishing you, _Baby,"_ the teen said slowly, with a hint of sass and anger in his voice.

"What did I do?" Jimmy groaned out as his boyfriend licked his Adam's apple.

"You ignored me . . . _Again._" The short-haired teen ended up holding Jimmy's wrists in one hand, and in the other, stuck his hand up his shirt and began to pinch at his left nipple.

"F . . . Fuck."

"Jimmy, you shouldn't do that. Ignore me. You know lonely I felt?" Pete asked him, his lips turning into a fake pout. He puckered his lips and Jimmy hungrily tried to chase after them with his own. "That night," he proceeded to whisper hotly in his ear. "I showered so good. I made sure to wash every crevice of my body and I prepped myself with my favorite soap, the one you love so much. I was so ready to get fucked by you—" the smaller teen began to growl at him. "—But then you wouldn't look at me, all wet in my towel and smelling so good in this dirty ass school. All you cared about was going after Gary."

"Petey . . . Mm," Jimmy was kissed once, then twice. Before he knew it, Petey let go and he wrapped his arms around his small yet muscular frame. Using one hand to cup Petey's left ass cheek, he used his other to gently wrap his hand around the other's throat and pull his into an angled kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and tasting him.

Petey moaned hotly inside their mouths and grabbed at Jimmy's school vest, pulling it over his head. Jimmy began to unbutton his boyfriend's pink, button-down shirt, vest already off, and began to suck on the boy's hard, pink nipples.

"Ah!" Petey moaned out. He pushed Jimmy's head against his chest, trying to get him to taste more, while he used his other hand to help Jimmy push down his pants along with his blue boxers. "J-Jimmy . . ." Petey panted, breathing in a hitched breath when he felt a finger press against his hole.

Jimmy looked at him. Petey licked his red lips and gazed hazily at his boyfriend. He grinded against him once more before saying, "I want you to fuck me."

The buzz-cut blond answered right away when his pants unzipped and his dick whipped out, hard and red, dripping with precum. Instantly he positioned Petey's hole and not-so-gently pushed down on his boyfriend's hips. Petey cried out as Jimmy's full length entered him bear with no lubricant used, besides his precum. Jimmy thrust up into him, making him wince, but he got over it and began to ride along and meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Petey," Jimmy breathed along the boy's collar bone. He kissed along his boyfriend's sweaty torso as he began to stroke his boyfriend's untouched member. "You're spilling so much."

Petey looked down at his boyfriend's red, freckled face. He cupped his face in his hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Their kiss was much uncoordinated. They were too focused on the contact that it didn't matter if they were kissing each other's lips or chins or noses. Petey licked and sucked on Jimmy's tongue. They smacked their lips together and when Petey pulled away, he surprised Jimmy when he slipped in two fingers into his wet mouth. Jimmy sucked on the fingers for a few seconds before the other pulled them away. When Pete's upper body pressed forward, almost mounting off of Jimmy's dick, both boys jerked when two fingers entered the boy's already filled hole and pressed against Jimmy's dick. Jimmy smirked as he began thrusting and soon the process of sex began again, but Petey cried out as two more fingers entered him, and he quickly found that they belonged to his blond boyfriend.

"Jimmy, I'm gonna . . . I wanna cum," Petey whined. He began moving his fingers in more roughly and faster, forcing Jimmy to keep up the pace. He buckled over his boyfriend once his prostate was hit with much force, forcing him to cum hard, making him let out a loud cry.

"Fuck, Petey," Jimmy grunted as he came inside his spent boyfriend. The other boy whined when he felt hot, thick liquid fill the inside of his hole. He raised his lower body and both watched as a trail of white liquid seeped out, coating Jimmy's member and both of their fingers with the same substance. The brunet smiled as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck and tasted his fingers. He moaned happily, whispering, "Mm . . . Baby, you taste so good." Jimmy chuckled. He looked down at his stomach where Petey came all over him.

"Don't you wanna taste me, too?" Petey asked. Jimmy snickered at him. He wiped up some of the cum with his fingers and pushed them against Petey's lips. The teen shied away at first but then opened his mouth. Then Jimmy pressed his tongue against his mouth and the boy opened up again. Another make out session ensued, with their tongues grinding against each other, making both boys taste Pete's semen. Pulling away, Jimmy smiled at him.

"You taste delicious, Baby," Jimmy said, kissing him again. Pete smiled, happy again. Jimmy made sure that Pete knew he was serious when he looked at him this time. "I'm sorry I ignored you, Petey. It won't happen again. It's just that . . . Gary can be a dick most times." Pete looked at him.

"_You_ can be dick most times, too." The blond raised his brow.

"What was that? You want me to go another round? Is that what I heard?" Jimmy said, pushing Pete down on the couch. The other boy laughed and tried to push him away.

"No! Stop it, you ass!" the brunet began to laugh once he started getting tickled in the ribs but then his voice broke out into the most hottest moan/cry when he felt a hot tongue lick inside his hole. "AH!" He tried to put his legs back down but Jimmy held the back of his thighs. "Jimmy!" he cried.

The other teen kept on licking and sucking at the puckering hole, asking to once more be filled with something much bigger. "Jimmy, I can't—! Ooh!" Jimmy watched as his boyfriend began to touch himself, using both hands to pinch desperately at his own nipples. Jimmy removed his mouth and replaced it with his dick.

"You ready, Baby?" he asked breathlessly. Petey nodded and gripped the couch's edges as he was entered once more, letting out another moan.

* * *

Near the doors to the lounge stood a smirking Gary Smith. He proceeded to walk down the hallway to his room but before stopping a poor twelve-year-old on his way to the lounge. "Kid," said the older teen, "You should know not to be up past your bedtime." He didn't wait for a reply before pushing the kid back into his room. "Just to warn you, for the rest of your life here at Bullworth, don't ever come out of your room on nights like these. You got that?" the kid nodded even though he did not understand what the scarred teen meant by 'nights like these.' Gary closed the kid's door and continued walking to his room. Once inside, he fell asleep laughing at the thought of his two _acquaintances _getting it on even though it was past two in the morning. Good thing tomorrow was a Saturday.

Every guy in the dorms knew not to be in the lounge on three Fridays of each month, why? Well, because something special always occurred between their "King" and their King's "Queen." It was posted on the notification board. Gary upheld the rule in secret, most of the time.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot. I've never written a Bully fic before and it's been a while since I've played the game. I was in the mood to write about Jimmy and Petey, so here is what I came up with. Hope you guys liked it a lot! **

**Please favorite and review! If you guys have any suggestions or other pairings, P.M. me or leave them in a review. I'd like to write more and see what I can do.**

**Peace out.**

**-SullyR**


End file.
